


Damned To Hell

by MysticDreamer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDreamer/pseuds/MysticDreamer
Summary: Ciel was young and naïve, he didn’t realize she wasn’t running to something but instead from something. When he finally came to this realization, it wasn’t until years afterwards that he understood it wasn’t home, or her duties as a noble, or even Sebastian’s demonism that she was running from. Oh, no, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford was running from Ciel Phantomhive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you decided to click on this small work of fiction then thank you! I'm trying to get back into writing and this idea popped into my head while taking a break from studying so I decided to write it out.

Ciel Phantomhive has known he’s been damned since the moment he was kidnapped. In that very instant, in his moment of weakness and desperation, he realized he would never be the same again; _could never_ be the same again. When his only mentor became a demon, who would later kill him, the young Earl realized he was far from sane. He was damned, the nightmares that haunted him reminded him that he could never escape the path he had embarked on.

Elizabeth Midford _knew_ her fiancé was damned. From that moment, when she hugged him all those years ago after his month-long disappearance, after she thought he was dead, she simply _knew_. Knew that he was far from sanity, that he would not open his heart to anyone least of all her. As she grew and learned more of the hypocrisy that existed in the society that surrounded her, she realized that Ciel Phantomhive was a tortured soul who would die before they married. At least, that’s what she had convinced herself of when she ran away to become a member of the Sphere Music Hall.

Ciel was young and naïve, he didn’t realize she wasn’t running _to_ something but instead _from_ something. When he finally came to this realization, it wasn’t until years afterwards that he understood it wasn’t home, or her duties as a noble, or even Sebastian’s demonism that she was running from. Oh, no, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford was running from Ciel Phantomhive.

This very fact enraged the young Earl, he had done more for her than he would for anyone else. Did he love her? Well, did that matter considering they were already betrothed? He had always done what was necessary in order to protect her, he stood in the way of her and an attacking bear, he stood beside her when the Campania was sinking. Was that not enough? He had proven his loyalty to her every time she had found herself in harm’s way.

When Ciel reunited with his fiancée after years of separation, he was fully aware that the woman standing in front of him differed greatly from the young girl who ran away from him all those years ago. When Elizabeth returned, she was no longer the bright and energetic young girl she once was. She was now a quiet and calm woman, he could see in her eyes that she finally saw him for what he was, a man doomed to drown in his own pain.

Elizabeth wanted answers, but she was well aware of the fact that she would most likely never receive them. All Elizabeth had now was the teachings a young noble lady was to know in order to survive in Victorian society. Even though she knew it was a Lady’s duty to be a frail and innocent wife to please her husband, a large part of her had hoped that she could have an honest marriage instead of one built on fallacy. At the young age of twenty-one she had come to terms with the horrid truth, her marriage to her childhood love would be one that could only survive if it was built on blissful ignorance.

Elizabeth refused to live in ignorance, so she opted to let her soon-to-be husband be the oblivious one. She swore on her own life that she would uncover the truth, if only to have some peace of mind. When she ran away, she returned with some truth but not all of it. Her mother, a strict and strong-minded woman sent Elizabeth off to be mentored abroad as punishment for her behavior. Little did her mother realize, or maybe it was because her mother was fully aware of what her daughter needed, being sent away had would allow Elizabeth to discover truths about life that would then change her and allow her to grow. She found answers to questions she didn’t even know she had, and she returned with the knowledge that everything she had believed about someone she had once held in high regard was, in fact, untrue.

Sebastian was a being of evil, her fiancé could not be saved, and she would never be the same. Ciel was aware of the latter, that the woman he had seen for the first time in years was distinctly different. He was unfazed by the change in her behavior, taken aback by her beauty, but worst of all, completely aware that the light in her eyes that had once radiated such love toward him, had gone out. 


End file.
